Hope
by irishgirl9
Summary: A conversation with Castiel helps Sam regain something that he had lost. *Spoilers for 4.16*


**A/N: **This is my first time writing Castiel. I hope I don't screw it up. I had a need for a scene between Sam and Castiel as he hardly get any that are just the two of them and I like to seem them have a conversation, so I wrote this. I hope you all like it

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and the Angel of Thursday belong to the amazing Eric Kripke.

* * *

His wrist throbbing, Sam lay on the bed trying and failing to get comfortable. He was awaiting Dean's return from Walgreen's where he gone to restock their first aide kit.

Sam could face down demons, ghosts and vampires any day of the week. However, he could get taken down by rain slicked parking lot. He was less then ten feet away from the Impala when he slipped on a patch of water and landed hard on the ground. He ended up with a sprained wrist and a bruised hip. While he was grateful he didn't break any bones, Sam was still in a lot of pain and they were out of Motrin. As it turns out their first aide kit needed a good restocking so Dean decided to head to the nearest Walgreen's.

The motel they were currently staying in was an explosion of green, avocado green, that is. From the walls, to the bedspread, to the shag carpet which Sam had taken one look at and immediately decided that he was not ever taking his socks off, everything was green. And while Sam liked green as much as the next guy, this was bit much and he was developing a headache. Gently rolling onto his unbruised side, Sam cradled his injured arm to his chest trying not to jostle it too much. Closing his eyes, exhaustion took over and he started to drift asleep.

Sam had just started to drift off when he was startled by movement in the room. Thinking it was Dean, he called out to his brother and slowly started sit up. He was startled to find himself face to face with an angel of the lord. "Castiel?"

"Hello, Sam."

What was Dean's angel doing here? wondered Sam. He had started think of Castiel as his brother's angel since the holy being only seemed to want to talk to Dean. "If you're looking for Dean, he's not here."

"It is not Dean that I seek."

"Then why are you here?"

"I need to speak with you."

Sam was now extremely confused. Why did Castiel need to speak with him? Forgetting for a moment that his arm was injured, Sam lowered it and pushed off the bed only to feel a flare of pain spike up and down his arm causing him to swear softly.

"You are injured," observed Castiel.

"I'll be fine," said Sam as he moved away from Castiel. If the angel couldn't heal Dean when he was close to death, then he probably would scoff at being asked to heal Sam's wrist, not that he planned on asking Castiel to do that.

Castiel took note of how Sam moved away from him. "Relax Sam, I am not here to do you harm."

"Why are you here?"

"I know what you have been doing with Ruby."

"Let me guess, you are to tell me to stop or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you will smite me."

"Sam, I am not here to smite you."

"Good." Sam felt relief wash over him, not that he really thought Castiel would try to kill him. But still it was good to hear him say it.

"But I do want you to stop drinking demon blood."

"What?"

"Do not act surprised. I can smell it in you."

"I haven't had any in weeks."

"The stench of demon blood is strong."

"Well, if it weren't for Ruby's blood, you'd be stuck in heaven and Dean would be dead or have you forgotten that?"

"Sam, I have something to tell you."

Nice way to deflect the truth, thought Sam. "What's that?"

"You are the seer."

"The seer?" What the hell is Castiel talking about?

"Yes. It has been told of a seer who stands beside a warrior. Together they shall stop the apocalypse. Dean is the warrior and you are the seer."

"I thought you didn't want me to use my abilities as they come from a demon."

"Azazel did not give you your psychic abilities. Those you were born with. Azazel gave you his blood to claim you away from the Lord."

"What?"

"Sam, when is the last time you had a vision?"

"Since before Azazel died," said Sam. "I thought that my visions were tied to him and that his death was why they stopped."

"Your visions went dormant, but they would have become active again."

"Active again?"

"Yes," replied Castiel. "But then you started drinking the demon blood and it has prevented that from happening."

"But Ruby's blood is making me stronger."

"The blood is making the false powers stronger."

"False powers?"

"Yes, the powers you received from Azazel's blood," said Castiel. "Powers you were not meant to have."

But why would Azazel want me to be able to kill demons? wondered Sam. "How do you know all of this? How do you know I am the seer?"

"It has been revealed to me by one of my superiors."

"Zachariah?"

"No, Gabriel."

"Gabriel? As in the archangel Gabriel?"

"Yes," replied Castiel. "He has informed me of some things. All is not lost for you, Sam, but you must stop with the demon blood."

Sam sank down on his bed and let Castiel's words was over him. All was not lost. But the demon blood, why would Ruby give it to him if it impeded his visions? Unless, she didn't want him to have visions. What if Ruby just wanted to lead him down a dark path? All this time he thought he was doing the right thing. He felt tainted by his demon blood and thought if he used his powers to kill demons that it would somehow make things right. It would somehow save him. But what was really happening was he was being lead astray by Ruby because she didn't really want to stop the apocalypse. Now that he knew the real deal, Sam felt something inside of himself that he couldn't quite describe yet. Hearing a key in the door, He looked up to see that Castiel was gone and Dean had returned.

"Sorry it took so long, Sammy." Dean walked in carrying several plastic shopping bags.

"That's okay, Dean." Sam walked over to relive his brother of a couple of bags.

Dean couldn't help, but notice that there was something different about his brother. He had expected to come back and find Sam lying on the bed in a lot of pain, but instead Sam is up and about. "I got Motrin and a new ace bandage. Plus, I got some ice packs for your hip. I also stopped off and got you a cobb salad."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam grabbed a ginger ale from the mini-bar and took the Motrin, Dean offered him.

Sam couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he ate. He kept replaying Castiel's words in his head. _All is not lost. _Since the moment he found out he had demon blood, Sam had felt hopeless about his future. He refused to admit it, but deep down inside he had lost hope. What was in store for a person with demon blood in them? But now he was beginning to see that he was so much more than the boy with demon blood.

Dean, for his part, couldn't help, but help notice that there was something different about his brother. He didn't know what it was, but if it made Sam smile his first real smile in months, then it had to be a good thing. "What's gotten into you little brother?"

Sam finally had a word for it. "Hope."

**_The End_**

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
